Taking Flight
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: one-shot after "In the Thief's Den" and b4 "Raven's Nest" what lead Raven to leave Jump City and both Red X and the Titans behind. COMPLETE


**how and why raven left red x was mentioned only in passing at the beginning of "raven's nest" and was meant to explored more in depth through flashback later but at this point i don't want to do that cause she would have to dwell on it at not one but several points and it would just make that story that much longer which i don't want. so like all the other parts that lead up to raven's nest i'm writing a one shot of that part here which seems more fitting anyway. if you haven't read them before in order with all those other 3 prequel stories are ruffled feathers-the bird or the thief-in the thief's den-taking flight-raven's nest-you might want to read the 1st 3 b4 this one and this before moving onto raven's nest if you haven't yet read it.**

**this will be THE LAST NEW TEEN TITANS STORY that i write. i am so burnt out on them i just can't stand to look at them anymore. so with that said shed a tear if you have to just don't give me any flames or backlash about my decision or beg me to change it. just sit back and hope that i might pick it back up sometime in the future. so if you sign up as a follower expecting more titan stories from me you will end up disappointed. once i finish the teen titans ones i have on hold (and that may be a long time coming) after this story then thats it for a very long time and possibly forever from me when it comes to the teen titans-if i do decide to do anymore after that it would be the raven and kilowatt purple rain soundtrack series which i still half way like. i doubt i would even consider typing the ones left i have that are written by hand that i never got around to. i'm moving on to split my time between work on my ronin warriors/samurai troopers and star wars spoof and 1 new he-man (2002 remake) and all the old he-man and she-ra (80s) stuff that got swept aside by the teen titans fan fiction.**

**1st one 2 PM me who wants it i got an old story outline/plan for a beast boy and raven pairing story that i will let someone else write as long as they give me credit for the idea/plot behind it and stay as true to the written plan as possible.**

if you leave a review and ask me to tell you something then make sure that review is signed. if you don't sign it #1 i can't reply to it and #2 how do you expect me to know who you are-i'm not a mind reader. to answer that unsigned review if you had read the above bold type then you would know that Raven's Nest is the continuation of Taking Flight.

* * *

**taking flight**

sequel to: "in the thief's den"

It is a dark gloomy day. Raven cringes as the thunder booms ringing through the silent penthouse. She digs deeper under the covers in an effort to escape the storm raging outside. She wipes her eyes as she finds herself crying again. Raven has been very upset lately-mostly over being forced to chose between X and the Titans. She gets up-careful not to disturb X who is still asleep and rushes into the bathroom-even the thought of what might happen if the titans came face to face with x again makes her ill.

When she finally leaves the bathroom-she picks up one of the newer outfits X bought her and dresses in the dark bedroom before wandering out into the main room. He had sneaked into the tower bringing some of her things including some clothes-but the skin tight leotards clearly show just how out of shape she is getting now that she no longer regularly trains to fight crime daily. The rich foods he has a taste for clearly aren't helping and it all seems to be going straight to her stomach. This place that she still marvels over no matter how many times she sees it looks like something fit for a king and secretly it does shame her to know that she essentially gone from being a heroine to a thief's plaything. More tears slip from her eyes as she remembers that night in the warehouse. She is sure Robin wouldn't hesitate to slap an aiding and abedding charge on her even though she has no idea what X is up to these days.

Raven sits down on the sofa and picks up one of the pillows and hugs it to her chest as she watches the storm outside. She sits there for only a few moments before flinging it aside and getting up. She feels as restless as the storm outside. Normally she would just be cooped up inside her room at the tower-but she hasn't left X's penthouse since he brought her here. She needs to get out and get some fresh air even if that means walking around in a storm for awhile. What might X think if he wakes up and finds her gone though? She finds a pen and paper near the phone. The very idea that comes to her is laughable but she writes it anyway. She pauses only long enough to read over it. _X, I'm going to the tower to pick up a few things. Will be back soon-that is if the self-proclaimed boy wonder doesn't catch me first. ~Raven_

She doubles back to the bedroom and finds a hoodie in the clothes X bought her and puts it on-and zipping it up as she leaves the room. She pauses at a mirror near the door to work what should be a simple glamor spell to hide the gemstone on her forehead and make her hair look black but she has to try it several times before anything happens. First thing when she gets back she is going to have to meditate she realizes. She can't be that out of practice already even though she hasn't used her powers since she's been here but something feels off as she leaves the room-like her powers are weaker than they should be for some reason. The elevator ride down to the lobby leaves her feeling ill all over again. She feels dizzy and light headed as she steps out into the lobby. She looks up as the manager behind the desk in what she only now realizes is an upscale apartment complex guides her to a seat.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"I think so...I just haven't felt well for a few days."

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine." She realizes now that he must be mistaking her pale complexion for serious illness. "I just need to get out for awhile."

"Would you at least like me to call you cab?"

"I like the rain. I just want to get out and stretch my legs for awhile."

***TF***

After several hours of walking in the rain Raven finds herself in front of a clinic. She has been sick lately and naturally pale or not the hotel manager had been very concerned about her. On impulse she decides to go in and get checked out even though she is sure its just her frayed nerves. If the manager tells X how ill she looked today when she showed up in the lobby and she is sure he will as alarmed as he was then she can at least reassure X she did get checked out.

She finds herself more nervous than ever as she signs in and fills out the paper work. She laughs to herself over the questions asking for the medical history of her father's side of the family. They would lock her in a room and call the nearest asylum to come get her if she put down demon. She just marks unknown and takes the forms back to the receptionist. As she takes a seat to wait her turn a toddler wanders over to her with one of the waiting room building blocks. The lock of blond hair on his forehead makes her think immediately of Teether and the thought of him brings tears to her eyes again.

"Mikey, don't bother the lady."

Raven looks up at the lady who is trying to give a fussy newborn a bottle. "He isn't bothering me. How old is he?"

"19 months. If you ever have kids then wait a few years in between them. Between the two of them I haven't had a full nights sleep since this one was born."

"I couldn't imagine being a mother. I babysat once and the kids were a handful."

"Tell me about it-but the lack of sleep aside its rewarding."

Raven sits back as a nurse comes out and calls the mother and her young kids back. She would really like to see Melvin, Timmy, and Teether again but she knows there is no way Robin would let that happen.

***TF***

Waiting to see the doctor had seemed like an eternity and waiting on the test results had seemed like two. She walks around the city in a daze as the rain begins to clear with the doctors diagnosis ringing in her head. At the worst she was expecting something like the stomach flu...but nothing like this. That isn't entirely true she has to admit to herself. She had started to suspect it when her leotards revealed the bump of her tummy and her desire for wild sex began to wane a month ago but wouldn't admit it was possible even to herself. Yet as she stops and thinks about it-it makes perfect sense. There was a reason she had such strong urges for sex-a reason that is now growing inside her. She places her hand over her stomach. She has no idea how to tell X and worst of all lurks the fear that he isn't going to want her or a one-quarter demon child...and its not something he should have to be burdened with she thinks. She hadn't really intended to go back to the tower like her note says but that is exactly where she goes now-slipping quietly into her room with her powers and packing. She writes a note and leaves it before she heads to the bus station.

She is exhausted from using her powers to get into and out of the tower when she reaches the bus station. She couldn't risk knocking on the front door-not now. Raven goes into the bathroom at the bus station. The glamor she used earlier today won't last much longer she waits until the bathroom is empty and casts another spell that will. The last thing she wants right now is to recognized as Raven. She sighs at her reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading to ticket counter.

"Where to miss?"

Raven glances at the destination board she doesn't have anywhere specific in mind. "I'll take a ticket for whichever bus has the most scenic route."

"You got here just in time for that. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes."

Raven pulls out the stash of money she had at the tower and pays for the ticket.

The clerk hands over the ticket. "There you go. Hope you have nice trip."

Once she receives the ticket she heads straight to the bus. Does she look as scared as she feels she wonders as she glances around before boarding. Aside from Azarath, Jump City has been the only home she's ever known. She places her hand over her stomach before boarding the bus and taking flight from the city.

* * *

if you leave a review and ask me to tell you something then make sure that review is signed. if you don't sign it #1 i can't reply to it and #2 how do you expect me to know who you are-i'm not a mind reader. to answer that unsigned review if you had read the bold type the start then you would know that Raven's Nest is the continuation of Taking Flight.

**can someone out there please explain to me why people sign up for updates to stories marked complete? i scratch my head in wonderment every time i get an email alerting me someone did that.**

**NEW poll question in my profile-check it out.**


End file.
